


Scoops of Love

by Milk_bud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Pining, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_bud/pseuds/Milk_bud
Summary: Oikawa works a summer job at an Ice-cream shop along a beach, Iwaizumi is a calm and quiet surfer. After an encounter on the rocks, Oikawa is left trying to get closer to Iwaizumi, who doesn't wear anything on his sleeve. Both confused by the motives of the other, they are unsure how the rest of the summer will play out.





	Scoops of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've written countless upon countless fics, but every time I get incredibly underwhelmed by the experience. But now that I am graduated, I'm thinking I can find more motivation to actual write something. I'm gonna try to update often, because even in the year 2019 I still would die for iwaoi.

It was smouldering, the news warned citizens to be cautious of prolonged periods outside - but that never stopped people from going to the beach. In fact, the steaming weather brought nothing but more people flooding into the waters. And despite the warnings, Oikawa was still stuck outside in the small ice cream shack, because as his manager says: “Sun brings fun, and fun brings in business.” The ice cream shop sat nestled in the sand of the beach, resting on a few beams of wood, sea life making homes in the dank splits.

At night the ice cream shop’s sign lit up a bright pink and yellow, fluorescent bulbs flickering the words “Scoops Of Fun” reflecting off the water. During the day though, the light revealed all the chipped paint, graffiti, sun spots, and barnacles living off the shack. It definitely wasn’t anything fancy, but everyone on the beach would gather to eat the ice cream they made. It is a very popular destination for teens, as the shop is open late, and opens early. The metal window will close at midnight, and will open again at 5 in the morning. 

For Oikawa, this was simply just a summer job, something he only had to do to get a few bucks. Without competition, Oikawa was Scoops’ most popular employee, so he worked very often, money was not a problem for him at all, but where Oikawa excelled most was in tips. Groups of girls would gawk over him in the corner, simply tasting ice cream just to have a chat. It wasn’t like Oikawa minded anyway, he loves attention, and if he has to work, why not make it fun? 

Oikawa often requests to work the opening shift, waking up early is something that he’s been doing for years, he finished highschool in June and is entering university in September, part of his routine is waking up early. He normally rises at 3:30 am, eats, then he goes for a run along the shore, there are showers on the beach so he usually brings a bag with some shampoo and conditioner along with his work clothes. If we are being honest the work uniforms are a little tacky, a little white apron finished off with a sailor hat, a little ice cream scoop full of hearts deckled on the front. 

Despite the tips and being able to eat tasty ice cream for free, Oikawa loved to work at the shop purely for one reason- one of the guys who surfed everyday. Being positioned right on the beach gave Oikawa a perfect vantage point to watch the guy ride waves all day long. Even when Oikawa was closing down the shop on the days he was there late, the surfer would sometimes still be in the ocean, merely sitting on his board as the soft waves rocked him back and forth. 

Even though he surfed everyday, Oikawa has never sold him ice cream before, and has been desperately trying to since he started working. A few times Oikawa had moved the sign perched in front closer to the shore, so that he could possibly see it if he hadn’t already. Nothing has worked though, and Oikawa is left sitting in the shack watching him from afar. From what Oikawa has heard by the group of boys who sometimes buy ice cream, his name is Iwaizumi, and he started surfing at a really young age, he just doesn’t do it competitively. Oikawa listens to them talk sometimes, gathering information about him at any moment he can, he just wishes that he could talk to Iwaizumi in person. 

The heat outside was getting to him, the shack has AC but there is no shade where Oikawa has to stand at the register. The sweat ran down his forehead, and he grew more and more tired, he waited patiently for his break, his coworker Akaashi was supposed to be relieving him in a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Iwaizumi rose up to the crest of a wave and floated up and down, riding it all the way through and simply swimming back out. Iwaizumi was tan, no doubt from all the time he spent in the sun, and had short spiked hair. Sometimes Oikawa would watch as he rose up out of the water and shook his hair out, sand and drops of water falling. Iwaizumi was also very fit, his arms toned from paddling himself through the choppy waters, his shoulders and chest wide, much like a professional swimmer. 

He didn’t wear swim shorts, instead he wore a surf suit, it was black with light blue and white stripes running all the way down the sides, and tight. His surfboard matched, instead of it being black though, it was mainly white with light blue flowing lines. Oikawa had never surfed, despite living by the water for a few years, he had a bad experience with water not long ago and ever since, dunking his head under water was not an option. He was able to play it off around his friends as him not wanting to mess his hair up, they still teased him though. 

“Oikawa.” suddenly a voice broke through his daydreaming, and Oikawa stood straight up after leaning on the counter. Standing in front of him was Akaashi, here to cover Oikawa’s shift. Normally Oikawa opened the shop and was there alone till around 9, where Akaashi would normally join him for the rush which lasted till about 1, after that, Oikawa took a break for an hour and a half and then worked until 5. He normally stuck around though just to watch Iwaizumi. 

“Oh! Akaashi, I lost track of time I guess” Oikawa chuckled nervously, as he began switching spots at the register with Akaashi.

“Uh huh” He simply said as he grabbed his work apron off the back door, he side eyed Oikawa while he talked, knowing why he zoned out.

“You know, you can always just talk to him?” Akaashi pointed out, grabbing the tip jar and handing the change and bills to Oikawa to pocket. Saying that caused Oikawa to grow red, he waved his hands in front of his face and backed up.

“You know I can’t do that! It’d be weird, what would I even say to him?” Oikawa said light heartedly, trying to avoid the conversation.

“Just tell him you like his surfing” he said, he clocked in and walked over to the register, stopping and tilting his head at Oikawa in a “that’s not so hard” kind of way.

“That’s weird, then he’ll know i’ve been watching him” Oikawa said, taking his apron off and hanging it up, he began to feel more cool even just standing away from the sun for a few minutes. 

Akaashi scoffed, they both noticed as a few people began walking over to the window.

“Like he doesn’t know already, it’s not like you’re good at hiding it” He ended the conversation with a simple eyebrow raise, and suddenly people were talking with him, Oikawa couldn’t respond. 

He clocked out and exited the shack through the side, closing the door behind him. He was immediately hit with the humidity, and went to go find a seat. He looked over to his right, there were tables for customers of Scoops to sit and eat their ice cream where Oikawa would normally go, but they were all full. Not even a single chair he could grab to sit by himself was available, all taken by groups of friends chatting while they snacked on their waffle cones. 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and walking towards the shore. His hair naturally swept to the side but was kind of flat after he took his hat off, so giving it a little fluff usually worked. Walking towards the shore, his feet sunk lightly into the sand, grains running between his toes and kicking back up onto his calves from his sandals. 

A little ways away from the rest of the people, Oikawa spotted a group of rocks protruding out of the water, no one went near them because they are sharp and slippery, surfers avoid them in case they fall and hurt themselves. It was perfect for a break away from people though, so Oikawa started walking there.

The beach was really busy today, the sand was hot on Oikawa’s feet, burning the sensitive soles just barely enough for it to be painful. People lounged on their towels, some under umbrellas, some soaking up the rays. Most people played in the water though, looking out was blinding, the waves sending flashing beams. Parents watched their kids carefully, the tide was incredibly strong, when pulling back it can easily suck back anyone not prepared. 

The air reeked of salt, and the water was littered with different floaties, people clinging onto them and floating on giant pieces of pizza, or riding the back of a duck, out more to the side closer to the shore, a few people set up a water trampoline. They aren’t very fun though, it’s not easy to bounce on water. 

Finally at the rocks, Oikawa walked to the very edge of one and sat down. The tide wasn’t very high right now, so the top of the rocks were dry rather than slick. Oikawa chose to splash it with a bit of water though because they were very hot, and sitting down would most likely result in a burn on his thighs.

“Rather than splashing water on it and then slipping, why not just sit on a towel” Someone said from behind him. Oikawa is bent down on his knees, reaching into the water and almost falls in when he hears the voice.

Luckily he catches himself and rises back up, he turns around and the sun shines right in his eyes, blinding him. He brings his hand up to cover his eyes, and can only see the persons feet, the view is blocked when the stranger tosses a towel into Oikawa’s lap. With a light thump, the damp towel lands on his legs, it’s washed out from laying in the sun for so long.

“Here, sit on it, I’m not using it anyways” the person says gruffly, a shuffle is heard before the stranger sits down next to Oikawa.

Now with the sun not blinding him, Oikawa uncovers his eyes and is met with the face of Iwaizumi looking at him, an eyebrow raised and his lips perked, concerned. 

“You okay there?” He says awkwardly, his board is at his side and his wetsuit is still dripping from being in the water. His eyelashes are long, drops cling onto the ends and light shines through them, up close, Oikawa can see he has freckles dusted across his cheeks, going around his nose and up to his ears. His hair is thick and has highlights from the sun, streaks of lighter brown mixed in with the rest of his hair. 

His shoulders were broad in person, and his hands were calloused from gripping his board often. Oikawa didn’t know how to respond, sitting in the sun made him suddenly feel overwhelming hot, and he worried he looked like a mess after work. After no response from Oikawa, Iwaizumi simply huffed out a breath of air and stood up.

‘Uh.. wait! Don’t leave, thank you for the towel, I didn’t mean to not respond, I guess I’m just tired today” Oikawa managed to spit out, he didn’t dare look up, the whole time he spoke he just clenched onto the towel, avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze. 

“Yeah, no problem. And I wasn’t leaving, I come over here sometimes just to be alone, because before you, no one really came here.” He said, putting his hand above his eyes and squinting out at the ocean

“Plus, I can see oncoming waves better from here.” He finished, from below Oikawa sat nervously. He never imagined that they would ever actually talk, nevermind Iwaizumi being the first to approach him. The sound of the waves splashing against the stones filled the silence, Iwaizumi grabbed his board off the ground.

“Well why don’t you sit on that towel and watch for a bit? It’s a good view” Iwaizumi said, before walking away from Oikawa without another word. Oikawa sat there, did he mean it was a good view as in Iwaizumi was hot and it was good to watch him? Or the rocks was just in general a good spot to watch surfers?

Either way, Oikawa was happy enough that Iwaizumi didn’t mind Oikawa watching. He stood up, flapping out the towel onto the ground and sitting back down. Since the towel was still damp, it made the rock a lot cooler than before, not burning anymore. He watched as Iwaizumi jogged down the shore, rushing into the water and paddling his way out. He expertly duck dived through oncoming waves, waiting for the perfect wave to rise. When he got far enough out, he simply sat straddling his board, floating. 

In the distance Iwaizumi spotted the start of a good wave, when he notices it, he looks over to Oikawa sitting on the rocks, and signals for him to watch him. With a quick move, Iwaizumi is on his stomach, paddling up on the wave while the crest builds. Eventually he stands up, balancing a top, he looked calm, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi never felt the urge to try and do cool stunts, he was content with simply just being on the water. 

The wave dissipated and Iwaizumi rode back to shore. Oikawa expected him to come back to the rocks and chat for a bit, but instead Iwaizumi just ran right back into the ocean. For the next hour Oikawa just simply watched as Iwaizumi surfed, he occasionally looked over to Oikawa just to see if he was still there, but did nothing more. Suddenly Oikawa remembered that he had to go back to work at 2:30. Grabbing his phone out of his pants pocket, he checked the time to be 2:13, he had to be clocked in in 17 minutes. 

He looked out and suddenly couldn’t spot Iwaizumi in the water. He didn’t want to just suddenly leave, but also, Iwaizumi comes to the beach everyday so he should know Oikawa works at the ice cream shop. He decided to stop trying to find Iwaizumi and just head back to work, he was excited to tell Akaashi about what happened. 

Standing up, he grabbed everything and headed back down the rocks. The waves were getting a little more rough as they usually did in the afternoon, so he was careful as to not slip. He got back to the beach and headed over to the ice cream shack, more people were arriving, which meant it was going to be rush hour at Scoops soon, Akaashi was probably already getting overwhelmed. There is always two workers present at 2:30 to 5, and it was usually Oikawa and Akaashi. 

As Oikawa got closer he noticed a large line growing at the window, so he hurriedly rushed in and put his apron and hat back on. When he arrived Akaashi gave him a little bit of a desperate look. They switched spots, Oikawa got better tips because he was more of a people person, and Akaashi manned the ice cream scoop, where he made the cones. They had a system, Oikawa would yell back what ice cream it was, and Akaashi would make it. A lot of people liked to watch a little trick they did, if Akaashi packed the ice cream tight enough, and it was just a little melted so it wouldn’t crumble everywhere, Akaashi was able to toss the cone over the Oikawa, where he would catch it and serve it.

There have been a few occasions where they have dropped it, but luckily not many people were around to watch. For the next two and a half hours, they spent ringing in ice cream and tossing cones and serving smiles. The line moving up one at a time, but growing by two people. Change plopping into the tip jar, and people sitting on the patio laughing under the hot sun.Oikawa caught glimpses of Iwaizumi in the water, sometimes grabbing a drink, other times floating. 

Finally, the rush was over. People started to clear out, and Oikawa and Akaashi took a break as it seemed every person on the beach had an ice cream cone to sate them at least for a while. 

“That was one of the busiest days since I've worked here.” Akaashi said as he took his hat off and stretched. He leaned back in his chair, the umbrella above them blocking the sun.

“Yeah well, it is one of the hottest days this summer” Oikawa responded, his eyes wandering over to the ocean. The sun was getting lower, the sky mixed orange and pink while the water moved softly against the sand. The tide was quite now, and people were packing up their coolers, sunscreen, and towels.

‘Oh shit” Oikawa suddenly said under his breath. Akaashi opened one of his closed eyes, his hair curling around his forehead and face.

“What’s up, is someone at the window?” Akaashi asked while sitting up and going to grab his hat

“No no, I didn’t have time to tell you what happened” Oikawa said, suddenly looking for Iwaizumi in the waves

Akaashi grew concerned, thinking Oikawa was hurt.

“Are you okay? What happened?” He asked

“It’s nothing bad! It was actually fantastic!” Oikawa exclaimed, he turned to Akaashi all bright eyed, grabbing his hands.

Akaashi pulled back slightly, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Now you’re acting weird. Did the sun get to you or something?” Akaashi asked pulling his hand out of Oikawa’s and feeling his head. 

Oikawa shaked his hand away from his head

“No no, Iwaizumi! He talked to me” 

``Oh, so you finally got the courage to speak to him, huh?” Akaashi said sarcastically.

“Akaashi, he talked to me first”

Akaashi seemed surprised at that, he nodded his head and gave Oikawa a side eye.

“Well, as long as you’re not going crazy” Akaashi said as he patted Oikawa on the back. 

“Now go grab your stuff, it’s your time to clock out.” He said, Oikawa stood up and walked back into the shack.

Looking around, he grabbed his things and clocked out. The sun was setting, and above the warm orange and purple, the dark blues began to settle in. The water would be getting colder now, so not many people would be staying. Of course Iwaizumi would, and as much as Oikawa would love to stay and watch he had a really busy day, so home was something he was looking forward to- particularly his bed. 

“Wait, Oikawa!” Akaashi yelled at him from the shack, in his hands he was waving a towel.

“Is this yours?” He shouted

Well now he has to find Iwaizumi


End file.
